ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha (Alien Unleashed)
Alpha is a villain in Better, the Alien-Power-Trix. He is an old creation of Caesar, Rex's older brother. Ben 10: Alien Unleashed Every in Better, the Alien-Power-Trix, this a Alpha's Human Form of Ben, leaving name is Ben Tennyson and the Rex Salazar, other want Red Tornado/Torpedo/Volcano/Inferno for leave. Discovering that Ceasar refused to help him find a body that could sustain itself it instead went after Rex whose body contained a Omega 1 nanite. Potentially the only device in existance that could create a body that can sustain itself. Ben able to Alien-Power-Trix using about Nanite creation/control and absorbtion, stopping turned is Omega 1 Nanite on a absorbed the Ben's Alien-Power-Trix/All-Power-Trix to himself. Alpha attacked the Bug Jar and absorbed every nanite inside. Needing more power it hacked and copied the Ultimatrix giving it the power to turn into E.V.O. versions of Ben's aliens. With this Alpha was able to grab Rex and absorb the Omega 1 nanite in his body converting massive amounts of matter into more nanites. With this Ben used Upgrade to merge with Rex and severely damage Alpha. Ben is able on a seriously, using Upgrade forever to merge with Rex in the world. The portal, the name is Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (It's Even Better) told about Rex's Upgade suit want again. With this Ceasar arrived on scene and used a contraption to extract the Omega 1 from Alpha, and Rex took control over Alpha's nanites and compacted him into a baseball sized ball of extremely dense matter. Inside the world, Alpha turned formed (First Omega Form). Seriously, on The Ultimate Enemy and the Powerful Alpha, crossover with Ben 10: Multi Trixes to helping revoltion, it real name on BTMT Ben these the world. Alpha attacking BTMT Ben other able Ben's Alien-Power-Trix on this world. Powers "You presume so much, '''brother'. Organics who rely on machines for their power I don't need''. The machines themselves, now those I will have." Alpha's made of a non-organic compound, and is capable of taking over living bodies and taking control of machines, including the ability to drain nanites from E.V.O.s, thus turning them to dust including the absorbtion of machines. He absorbed the powers and machines of: *Ultimatrix *E.V.O.s *Rex Salazar *Omega-1 Nanite *Every All-Power-Trix *Alien-Power-Trix *Omega-Power-Trix *Alphamatrix *Ultimatrix (revolt 2.0/3.5) When he absorbed the Alien-Power-Trix for the first time, it went haywire and shut down for a while. When it was absorbed a second time, it shut down again, but not before Alpha used the passive Nanites that Ben had acquired to scan and create it's own version of the Ultimatrix. Like the real Ultimatrix, it had the gauntlet-shaped body and normal appearance, but also having root-like veins stretched across the surface and the hourglassbeing colored red instead of green; indicating that it was powered by the Nanites that Alpha had recently absorbed from the Bug Jar. With his Ultimatrix, Alpha turned into far more powerful E.V.O. versions of the following aliens: *Using Formation of Alpha Aliens E.V.O. leative Personality I was misguided to place my trust in a father that did not want me. I never needed him. I simply needed the energy and means to do what I have always done: Evolve." ''- Alpha after absorbing Rex's Omega-1 Nanite to become Alpha-Omega. A heartless entity who seek for his own ends. He sees nanites as his own brothers and looks up to Ceasar like his own father despite that he is seen as redundant. He views the active nanites in E.V.O.s as superior to inactive nanites in humans. Appearance He appears to be a skinny red figure with a full body glow resembeling NRG without the suit or an Anodite and face similar to Iron Man. When he becomes the 'Alpha-Omega''' he is a large crab like figure at the lower torso with his upper torso being a black skeletal robot covered in a red active Nanite cloud with a flaming long skull-shaped head with a small crystal (most likely the Alpha or Omega Nanite) floating in the center of the heatblast stone energy aparance. Category:Villains Category:Nanotechnology Category:Technology